


summoned

by jengao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Throat Fucking, bottom! donghyuck, top! jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengao/pseuds/jengao
Summary: incubus jeno and nihilist, human fucktoy donghyuck !!!!!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	summoned

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread so sorry for any typos !

donghyuck splutters cum from his lips as jeno pulls out of his mouth. jeno smiles, wide enough that his fangs peek through. the human boy underneath him smiles too, hazy lust dripping from his eyes. donghyuck feels dizzy, like his head is stuffed with cotton. he can taste cum in his mouth and he feels it in his stomach. he likes it. 

donghyuck is laying flat on his stomach on the bed, his soft body on full display behind him. jeno holds donghyuck's chin in between his fingers softly, swirling his own cum across the boys swollen lips. _taste good?_

"so good......" jeno smirks; donghyuck's such a good plaything. 

"fuck my mouth again please.." donghyuck's voice comes out softer than expected. he can barely move his jaw now; its entirely too sore. he looks up at the demon, his eyes glazing over once again as he traces the lines of jeno's body. he looks more defined than he's ever been. donghyuck doesn't even realize when the drool leaks down his chin until jeno pulls his head back my his hair and slaps him.

"i was the one who summoned you." 

donghyuck can only whimper and nod.

how ironic. because jeno was the incubus. donghyuck had accidentially summoned him, fucking around at a dorm party. jaemin couldn't seem to get it to work so he kept pushing donghyuck to try. donghyuck tried only once but when nothing happened, so he just shrugged it off. he didn't believe in demons anyways. he didn't until he was washing his face in the bathroom and looked and found himself staring back at lee jeno in the mirror.

jeno had taken an immediate liking to donghyuck, and donghyuck to him. donghyuck was almost too shy at first to summon but he got over that rather quickly. jeno found himself having far too much fun with donghyuck, who simply never was satisfied enough. he always wanted more. more kisses, more cum. 

it went from donghyuck summoning jeno to jeno staying over to jeno being the one to pull donghyuck to the side first. but jeno knew donghyuck loved the feeling of being filled and used. and he loved pain. and loved to praise jeno's body. jeno ate up the attention. 

everything was always so heated between the pair; donghyuck always chasing absolute pleasure and jeno always willing to help him reach it. even now, when donghyuck's face and chin were covered in jeno's cum, he was still begging for more. 

and... jeno was more than glad to feed his baby. 

he made donghyuck flip over, so that he was on his back now. jeno angled donghyuck's head so that it was hanging over the edge of the bed, his mouth perpendicular with his own dick. donghyuck caught on quick enough, opening his mouth for jeno. slowly, the demon pushed himself into donghyuck's warm mouth. jeno bit back a groan, instead focusing on the muffled squeaks coming from below. 

donghyuck felt tears in his eyes as all the blood rushed to his head. he hollowed his cheeks but lips stung as jeno stretched out his whole mouth. and because of the angle, donghyuck couldn't move his head at all. he had no choice but to take it all. jeno was caring enough to go gentle at first, giving donghyuck the opportunity to adjust to the new position. 

jeno pulled out when he saw donghyuck start to go red. he spluttered, like he had just come up for air. donghyuck's chest was heaving, taking in the oxygen he'd been deprived off. he pulled himself back onto the bed, letting his head rest on the mattress. jeno took the chance to run his fingers over donghyuck's nipples, laughing when the boy whined. donghyuck was always so sensitive, which made pushing him to his limit all the more fun. 

"do you want to try again?"

donghyuck didn't trust his voice, so he quickly shook his head. jeno lined up his cock over donghyuck's face this time, seeing just how deep in his throat he could go. donghyuck grabbed jeno, slowly moving his hands over jeno's head. jeno rutted into donghyuck's expert hands a couple times, letting a moan escape his lips this time. _think you can take all of me?_

donghyuck tapped at his collarbone, where jeno's head would reach once he pushed himself all the way into donghyuck's mouth. 

"up to here right? i can take it."

donghyuck had his head hanging off the bed soon again, jeno's dick in his mouth. jeno pushed himself slowly. when donghyuck started to shake again, jeno stilled for a second. but donghyuck tugged at jeno's hips, signaling him to keep going. jeno could see his dick in donghyuck throat now, the shape clearly defined. donghyuck was starting to gag again.

_you got it baby, im almost all the way there._

once jeno had himself in all the way, he pulled out halfway, giving donghyuck room to adjust, before pushing himself down donghyuck's throat again. he repeated this a couple times, donghyuck starting to moan around jeno's dick. jeno pulled out after a few more thursts, his dick popping out of donghyuck's mouth covered in spit and precum. donghyuck looked up at jeno from between his legs, cross eyed almost. 

_again._

jeno went faster this time, fucking donghyuck's mouth and throat. his hips snapper harder than should be comfortable for donghyuck and it takes his all to not nearly break his mouth. jeno couldn't believe how pretty his donghyuck looked AND sounded, and just how good his own dick looked and fit in donghyuck's throat. jeno would have to pull every so often in order to let donghyuck breathe, but the boy would pull his dick back into his mouth again. 

donghyuck always liked face fucking, but the feeling of getting fucked by jeno's entire dick shoved down his throat? unmatched. 

the lewd sounds of the spit and precum collecting in donghyuck's mouth and dripping down his lips was eclipsed by the sounds of the bed squeaking under jeno's thrusts and donghyuck's muffled moans. they built up a rhythm that felt good for both of them, and kept going.

jeno feels himself getting closer to his edge, eyes half lidded and hazy as his thrusts get sloppy and sloppier. he catches sight of donghyuck jerking himself off now, his own tip swollen and leaking precum. jeno pulls out as he starts to come undone, covering donghyuck’s face, lips, chin, and chest in a fresh layer of cum. jeno thinks he looks prettiest like this. donghyuck is gasping for breath, and also licking his lips clean, trying to catch every last drop of jeno.

jeno decides to help him. he swipes up his cum on his thick fingers, letting them slip into donghyuck’s mouth. he presses the tips flat down on donghyuck’s tongue, making the boy slightly gag again. donghyuck moves his hands up to grab jeno’s wrist, holding his fingers in his mouth until his tongue sucked them clean. 

donghyuck rolled over in bed, slightly shaking and unsteady. but he didn’t want to waste any time; donghyuck was impatient like that. he sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and in between jeno’s, who was still standing in front of him. donghyuck held eye contact with jeno, as he swiped his fingers over chin and collarbone, where some of jeno’s cum had pooled. he let one of his fingers hover over his open mouth, tongue out. slowly, jeno watched donghyuck drip the cum into mouth.

and as he popped his digits into his mouth one by one, he moaned around them. 

jeno loved the way donghyuck sounded and all the noises he made and the expressions…. jeno couldn’t stop himself. his hands closed around himself, squeezing the base tightly. a moan slips through his lips. as much as donghyuck liked cum, jeno liked cumming. 

and donghyuck liked putting on a show. jeno climbed into bed, continuing to thrust into his hand and donghyuck moved from licking his fingers clean of cum to jerking himself off. donghyuck’s eyes were stuck on jeno’s body once again. a whimper left his lips as his traced down jeno’s impressive chest to his abdomen and the sharp v lines of his hip bones. jeno’s biceps were on display as he moved his hand up and down, his thigh muscles tightening as he began to arch off the bed as his head sank backwards and down into the pillows. 

jeno had his eyes screwed shut, his breaths coming out shallow as he focused his senses on donghyuck’s moans. donghyuck was still focused on jeno’s body. he wasn’t even paying attention to his own orgasm anymore. 

donghyuck wanted jeno to cum all over himself so he could lick his boyfriend clean. just the image of jeno drowning in his own lust had donghyuck’s toes curling. but he knew jeno would never let him to do that if he didn’t cum first. so, he worked twice as fast to make himself cum. donghyuck began to finger himself, stretching himself out until he was moaning twice as loud as before. all the while, he kept pumping himself with one hand. 

jeno sat back up, eyes widening at the sight of donghyuck fucking himself on his fingers. it’s not like he hadn’t seen donghyuck like this before. jeno had lost count of the number of times he had been summoned or simply come home to donghyuck whining while either rutting against the bed or bouncing on a dildo or his own fingers when he was particularly impatient. Likehe was right now.

but the way donghyuck was just covered in cum and still, it wasn’t enough for him. one round, two rounds, three… donghyuck always wanted more. and as donghyuck began to shake, spurts of white cum covering his stomach as he came quickly all over himself, jeno felt the knot in his own stomach start to tighten. jeno’s legs are shaking as he thrusts into his hands. donghyuck’s panting trying to catch his breath, and jeno’s panting trying to catch up.

jeno’s so caught up in cumming, he doesn’t realize when donghyuck’s crawling in between his legs. donghyuck presses kisses along jeno’s thighs, pressing his tongue flat against the taut skin in the way he knows the demon likes best. jeno bites his lips when donghyuck smiles and moans into his thighs. donghyuck sits up between jeno’s legs, hands grabbing his dick and helping pump the last bit of cum. 

donghyuck stares with sparkling eyes at all the cum covering jeno’s abdomen muscles and chest. first, donghyuck pops jeno into his mouth again, sucking him dry and clean. as he lets him go with a _pop!_, donghyuck leaves a line of cum connecting from jeno’s dick to his lips. he bobs his head a couple more times on the head, while massaging jeno’s thighs with his hands. the muscles are tight but jeno’s skin is still soft and smooth. donghyuck is obsessed. 

jeno doesn’t mind when donghyuck gets soft with him; he likes watching his baby touch his body all over. the human boy is only slow and soft at first though. soon, donghyuck is dragging his tongue down the ridges of jeno’s abs, licking up every last bit of the thick cum. donghyuck moans, smirking into jeno’s skin when he hears his incubus boyfriend groan. 

donghyuck cleans every last bit of cum, not letting anything go to waste. he loves the taste of cum and sweat and skin. and jeno always tastes so fucking good. donghyuck takes his sweet time, moving slowly up jeno’s body. kitten licks and little bites while looking up at jeno through his lashes. 

jeno thinks that donghyuck talks too much. even now, as he leaves a trail of spit and bite marks and bruises along the inside of jeno’s thighs, he keeps whispering praises into jeno’s skin. it takes jeno’s all not to fuck his mouth again to shut him up. donghyuck leaves wet kisses all along jeno’s skin, relishing in the feeling of jeno’s muscles tensing underneath him. 

donghyuck reaches jeno nipples next, swirling his tongue around them. jeno’s surprisingly sensitive, and his boyfriend likes taking advantage of it whenever he can. even jeno’s chest is defined, and donghyuck takes the liberty of running his hands up and down before bringing his fingers back up to twist and pinch. donghyuck pushes jeno down on the bed next, trying to get a better angle, but jeno doesn’t take too lightly to that.

jeno flips donghyuck over, nearly knocking the air out of him.

“getting brave?”

“i was just doing what you like… don’t you like it when i kiss your body?”

jeno shudders as donghyuck’s words drip over him like golden honey. what was it about this human boy? jeno could never explain it in words, so he decides to just kiss donghyuck instead. it’s all teeth and tongue from the start. donghyuck’s hands claw at jeno’s skin, his hands run up and down his back, and his legs wrap around jeno’s waist. they’re bodies are completely intertwined now. 

jeno can taste himself on donghyuck’s tongue, but he doesn’t mind. jeno kisses donghyuck until the taste of his cum is replaced with the taste of donghyuck. and then keeps kissing donghyuck more. jeno has every part of donghyuck’s mouth memorized. he knows where to put pressure and where to lick to drive him up the wall. jeno’s fingers run up and down donghyuck’s sides, making the boy shiver and moan into his mouth even more. 

donghyuck’s tongue accidentally grazes jeno’s fangs, drawing blood and filling their mouths with the taste of mercury. jeno doesn’t mind it, and neither does donghyuck. as they continue their sloppy make out, blood and spit mix and drip between their lips, forming thin lines that connect them they pull apart for a few moments. 

donghyuck pulls back, moving to kiss jeno up his collarbone, neck, and then his jawline before licking his way back into the incubus’ mouth. they switch control effortlessly, pleasing each other just the way the other likes it. and it’s addicting the way jeno just looks leaves donghyuck wanting to kiss him all over at all times. jeno loves the attention, because he knows that donghyuck is in love with his body. 

jeno’s sneaking his hand in between their bodies, palming donghyuck until soon he’s rutting into the demon’s hands all over again. jeno presses donghyuck into the bed with the weight of his body, kissing his neck when he throws his head back. donghyuck is forever pliant in bed. jeno has him wrapped around his fingers, easily, in seconds. 

jeno slowly moves his hand down to donghyuck’s entrance. he stretches him out, one finger at a time. when donghyuck gives a small nod, jeno starts moving them in and out. its feels so good; donghyuck can almost imagine he being completely filled right now. donghyuck whines though because he knows what comes next; jeno’s fingers aren’t enough, and he’s impatient. 

jeno knows this. so, without warning, he pulls out his fingers and positions himself, before thrusting all the way in. donghyuck goes nearly flying up the bed and into the headboard from the sheer force. he’s letting out strangled garbled moans almost now, unable to form a single coherent sentence. he starts to sob as jeno fucks into him, the sudden pleasure overwhelming him as his hips moving in time with jeno’s thrusts. he wants more and more. he wants to be full. and wants to feel jeno filling him up with his cum.

so much that’s leaking out of him and donghyuck has hold it all in with his fingers. only then is it maybe enough._ i want to be your cum dump ... fill me up….. _

jeno’s pace is inhuman and makes donghyuck feel subhuman. 

he presses his lips against donghyuck collarbones, before letting his fangs lightly drag against his honey sweet skin. he lets out a whine, jeno’s name leaving donghyuck’s lips in broken whispers. jeno’s hitting that sweet spot inside donghyuck now with every thrust, and donghyuck is meeting him halfway. all his senses are focused on jeno, and the way he feels inside him. jeno is stretching him out as wide as possible and the way it stings feels so good. donghyuck thinks that this is heaven.

jeno’s starting to fall apart too again for the third or fourth time tonight. donghyuck lifts his head, watching as jeno fucks into him. the way his dick is disappearing into his hole, donghyuck can’t stop watching. his mouth is hanging wide open, his back straightening and stiffening as his legs start to shake. 

his eyes cling to jeno’s muscles, staring at the way they twist and contract with every movement he’s drenched in sweat, his skin glistening in the dim light of their room. jeno’s veins protrude from his neck and arms, and donghyuck lets out a deep moan. jeno’s so sexy. and the incubus was all his, even if donghyuck let jeno use in any which way he wanted. 

jeno is the one who comes first, spilling himself all inside donghyuck. jeno’s stays there, holding all of his cum inside donghyuck. the boy hasn’t come yet, but he’s close. jeno only has to give donghyuck a few squeezes and pretty words before he shoots all over himself again. 

after donghyuck catches his breath, he pulls himself up on his elbows. when jeno is positive that donghyuck is watching, he slowly pulls out. jeno watches with fascination as his cum leaks out of donghyuck, who quickly clenches and plugs himself with his fingers. he’s desperate to hold it all in. 

_relax. it’s okay._

donghyuck lets jeno pull his hand away reluctantly. the scene in front of him looks so pretty, so jeno takes a mental snapshot. he always does when donghyuck lets him creampie him. 

“let me taste you.”

jeno listens. he swirls some cum across donghyuck’s ass before bringing it up to the boy’s mouth. donghyuck takes jeno’s fingers in his mouth enthusiastically. 

_you taste good. so fucking **good**. _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was entirely inspired by jeno tearing his shirt off two days in a row at dream show,,,, @jenoharem on twt


End file.
